Cat Hanyou
by Feline-sisters21
Summary: Rewrite Mild AU: A cat hanyou has been been part of Inu's life for longer then he has been born but is she more then just a big sister. She would like to think so. X-over YUYU Pairings Sess/kags Inu/oc rated for future content
1. Prolouge

**Cat Hanyou**

**Prolouge**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or the Movies that would be Rumiko Takahashi. I wish I did then I wouldn't be poor and hoping for a better life.

A young girl is running toward the Western palace. She is the demon equivalant of a five year old child. As she approaches the gate the guards open the doors. She is crying and calling for the lord by the typical child name for a father. But he is not her father since she is one a cat demon and he a dog demon. But the Demon lord could careless much like his current mate. His son like a very a older protective brother. They two were inseperable.

"Papa!! Papa!!" she screamed as tears streamed down her scratched up face and she was a little beaten and scared. The lord and his mate came out and saw her and the Lady became a protective mother. All the lords could tell she was pratically part of the family even though her family was the minor nobles in the West.

"What happened child." Asked Lord Inu Taisho. He was her papa and he has stopped many a servant that she was allowed to call him that since it was well known that she might have been his if it weren't for her actual father. He watched as his mate cuddle the young child and she cried and then spoke.

"My mom did this...she got mad at me...she hat...waaaaahhhhh!!" said the child as the Lady picked her up and knew where she would end up which was with her "brother". Sesshoumaru woke for a moment just to see who had joined him in his bed. Then held her. She calmed and went to sleep. This was her home away from home.

As she slept Inu Taisho was becoming furious because he knew that she had come there because her father did or said something to upset her more. He knew the cat demon was a fool but to see his daughter this distraught was amazed. He told his mate that this Kitten was his daughter and that was all there was and the Lady agreed. She treated this little kitten like her own. This child was family and that is all there was for the Taisho family.

Morning

Sesshoumaru got up at the crack of Dawn but didn't move. He didn't move because that would wake his sister and he could smell she was not quiet healed yet. She is a Half-demon and was his baby sister though not by blood but might as well have been.

Inu Taisho walked in and saw his children knowing that his son was awake, but his daugther not because she needed the sleep then he noticed it. She was human now. He looked out and saw the full moon. He was scared though all knew she was a half-demon no one but those who cared needed to know so she was protected. He called to his mate and she almost cried.

"It was bad enough she was beat and scared. All that happened a day before she became human. Sesshoumaru she is not to leave this room. I will stay her will watch her while you do your studies. But will she let you leave?" Asked the Lady Kanomiko as she looked at the girl that was the daughter she never had.

"I doubt it mother she loves mine and father's scent what her feline nose will catch." he said and heard what growl the girl could make right now.

"I heard that big brother." she said weakly and knew that now they new her day of weakness. She looked to her papa and mama and looked down her amazingly blue eyes showing the sadness. As a human not much changed. In both forms she had long midnight black hair. Blue eyes like the sky that had heads turning. Skin lightly tanned that was a nice off set to her hair. In human form she had the appearance of a princess. as a demon she was a princess and looked it even with the feline ears.

"Daughter I have been wondering when it was so I could be there for you and protect you." said Inu Taisho.

"I am so sorry I just don't feel right as a human." she said.

"Kyline you are and always will be family here." Kanomiko explain and held the girl. She heard a hiss and then turned the girl to look at her back and saw bruises and a few cuts. she growled and spoke in dog demon. "I will kill whomever did this. She is my child." said the protective mother as she hugged her daughter. "my lil' princess." she said and the girl began to pur.

"Father I believe today she would do well in the library. For she needs to be near one of us for the duration of her stay till her emotions have settled and she is safe." Said Sesshoumaru looking at his sister then father. Inu Taisho agreed she needed protection he knew Sesshoumaru and his mate would feel better if one or both of them was near her. preferably both.

"As you two wish she will be with the both of you in the library but she will be studying with you watching her my mate while Sesshoumaru does his till she is demon again." Said the lord when they all went their ways. As Sesshoumaru got out of bed he watched his little sister shake in fear. Then she asked what was on her mind.

"Are you mad at me big brother?" She asked and was looking the other way. She was scared of the answer afraid he wouldn't want her to call him that any more knowing she was this weak once a month. He walk over to her and hugged her.

"I am disappointed that you wished to hide this from me and that you would think that family would ever hold that against you ever. I am not mad nor are father and mother. We love you baby sister." He said and watched a smile appear that he had not seen in years. Watching this made his heart lift up. He knew she wanted to hear that.

"I am used to seeing my parents and the other children teasing me and making fun of me behind my back. They all hate me because I am a half-demon. It hurts because some even pretend to be my friend. I am always alone but knowing I have you papa and mama makes me happy." She said and hugged him. Right then she broke down in tears and Lady Kanomiko came in and saw her son comforting the young half-demon as she cried over the pain in her heart. Moments later she was back asleep. Right then she walked over and took the young girl from her son. Carrying the young demoness to The Lord and Lady's room so she could sleep.

"Tiara could you go fetch a Kimono from Lady Kyline's room here." The servant ran and grab a gorgeous blue and red Kimono that had a red crane in a blue sky. Lord Inu Taisho had this one made for the kitten so she could come to a dinner party that her father didn't want her to come to. But she clung to Sesshoumaru and the demon lord where she felt safe. They lady smiled and rocked the girl while she slept. After an hour she woke.

"Mama?" she asked confused and the Demoness smiled and answered the unspoken question. As she held the kitten in her arms.

"Your brother needed to get to his lessons and you need the time to relax. Sesshoumaru told me you fear we would not accept you as you are." She said and the young girl nodded and looked down. "We love little kitten as our own and would trade you for no one. I have known you where a half demon for a long time and I accepted you then, and so has your papa that will never change." She continued as she looked at the young girl and she hugged her.

"I will dress and then I will begin my lessons mama." she said and did as was asked.

Twenty years later

Kyline walked into the garden Lady Kanomiko left because of Lord Inu Taisho and his finding of Lady Izayoi and was planning on mating her. This would be the first time Izayoi would meet Kyline and the young princess was nervous she thought Izayoi would hate her. She was waiting and knew that Inu Taisho was watching from the window as the princess was relaxing. He lept from the balcony to the ground and tackled his daughter to the ground she laughed and smiled as Izayoi watched him play with her.

"Relax it is not like she is her to kill you daughter. My kitten I would never introduce you to someone that would be a threat. I care for you too much to do that." He said and the princess smiled. Leaning on him she nodded and giggled.

"I know papa it is just as much problems with demons I have had I have had a worse time with humans." She said and then heard a giggle.

"If I didn't hear you call him papa I would have thought I had competition for his attention. Now I know different I am Lady Izayoi the one Lord Inu Taisho is courting." The kitten in his arms was shocked and smiled. Then decided to be sarcastic standing first and bowing.

"I am impressed but mama was cuter." She said then ran knowing that her papa would chase her. She laughed and ran as Izayoi laughed knowing the girl was teasing. She had approved and was glade to have a new mama her Dog Demon mother still cared and was and would always be there for the girl but right now she needed a mother that cared and would show not all humans were the same as her birth mother was.

The girl was cute a few hundered years younger then Sesshoumaru was and would be older then any child she had for the lord if she did. She would be happy with this daughter even if she had one of her own. Watching as the lord tackled the little girl to the ground and laughed as she feigned annoyance. Sesshoumaru came out to watch as she was "caught". He smiled and then it vanished only his sister would see the smiles ever again she was deserving of them as the years went by.

Two years later

(the scene from the third movie only different)

Inu Taisho stood there as he bled and his two children already living and he was talking to them his daughter praying and begging for him not to go and crying knowing he would any way. She was worried for him and her new human mother. Sesshoumaru only concerned as it appear about recieving the swords he wanted.

"Papa please rethink this there has to be another way you are not healed yet." she said and collapsed and Inu Taisho knew his daughter was worried over himself as well as Izayoi. He shook his head and said there is no other way. Him and Sesshoumaru spoke for a bit. Then the all important question was asked.

"Sesshoumaru...do you have someone to protect?" Sesshoumaru looked to his sister and knew the truth but spoke otherwise figuring he would always be there to remind her enemies he was her brother and not to mess with her.

"Why would I need to protect someone? Foolish." He said and turned and walked away.

"Papa please come back to me." She said he nodded and left with one request.

"Please come and get Lady Izayoi." he said and watched his daughter nodded.

She did as was asked but her papa never did come back and she was furious with her brother for years. Not speaking to him as she recovered from the loose of her papa.

Years later

Inu Yasha walked the woods not knowing he was being watched by a feline a lot like him except with black hair and the fact she was a feline. He walked to Kikyo and spoke to her and the girl in the tree sighed and knew that her heart was doomed and popped out of hiding.

"Well long time no see Inu Yasha you have grown up at least in physical appearance." She said and smirked heart hurting knowing he hated her.

"Go away cat I don't need you to watch me." He said angerly and Kikyo was confused.

"I have known Inu Yasha for a long time since I knew his mother and father. We have never gotten along though I don't know why I try and always have to be nice.I have come to talk to Kikyo though." She said and looked away and collected herself but not before Inu caught the pain in her eyes as she spoke. He was confused but thought it fake.

"Inu would you let us be for the time being I shall come find you in a short time." he nodded and left. After they were sure he was gone they spoke.

"I wish to say something Kikyo." After recieving a nod she spoke. "I believe I see Inu now in a different light more closer to your light and I fear the pain to come so if I steal him you can kill me for the dishonor on me name." They spoke a bit more about it only to agree and then went seperate ways. not long after Naraku did his deceit.

Kyline came running to stop Kikyo and protect Inu, but was too late and was broken about it she pleaded Kikyo to lift the curse.

"Please he would never it was not him or at least he was not himself. Please I be..." She was cut off by an arrow from the priestess and then knew then she was furious to think she could be deceived in such away. She let Kikyo leave and cried her brother came and saw her broken again.

"I will never and have never left you sister." said the demon lord as his sister cried and then fell asleep.

Months go by and the princess has now become Lady of the Cat demons in the west and she is walking by the god tree and says she needs time to herself and walks to Inu and does the unthinkable.

"I love you Inu Yasha and will mate no other." She says and kisses him on the lips before walking away. Not noticing the eyes of her love opening.

I will mate that girl when I am free. He thinks and goes back to sleep and not to awaken years later when a young girl falls into the well. She would change everything.

_Not long but was meant to be a short prolouge._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:Don't own Inu Yasha.**

"Siiiiiiiit!!" said a very angry Kagome. She had asked to go home and Inu Yasha yet again had said no, and then ranted on about how she always was leaving when they were looking and going when they needed her. She then got furious then proceeded to leave. Neither was paying attention to a set of ocean blues watching them. Moments later Inu Yasha froze and turned to the trees glaring. He growled and Kagome froze the instant she heard it. Turned to see what he was glaring at and saw two eyes in the tree.

"Kyline what do you want you not supposed to be here anyway." She leapt out of the tree when Sango and Miroku appeared weapons ready. Sango froze recognizing the girl and Miroku froze at the beauty of the Demoness infront of them. He knew then that she was not the one for him though.

"I am here to see if the puppy is growing well but apparently mama was not a..." Seeing the rage she stopped and looked away and sighed. " I am sorry I saw her as mine to Inu Yasha. She was kind unlike most humans. Now I see you are surrounded by them even more. I am ...Sango oh my god!!" The Demoness tackled the slayer and hugged her and smiled.

"Hello Lady Kyline long time no see." she said and then notice the princess was standing away from the monk she knew why to the monk seemed aroused by the girl and she must smell arousal as well as Inu who was getting pissed. He was very much annoyed that the cat was now here. He growled and let them know he was not happy but then something happened no one expected Naraku showed.

"My lady you seem to be what I need to get quickly." He said and the Princess did her own growl and then hissed.

"You will never get me I will die and quick and effective death before then. I would dive into a active Volcano or into a pit of acid then be your mate." She said and then let her aura fly and the purity snapped at his pure evil and corrupt one and he winced in pain then left with a laugh.

"You will be one day before you can destroy that amazing body of yours." He said and vanished and Naraku never noticed the collapse as he left.

"I need to mate before he can do that only I can't find a suitable mate." She said quietly and then stood.

"What the hell was that about Kyline." asked a confused and angry Hanyou. She looked to him and she sighed.

"My father before he died betrothed me to that bastard and I want nothing to do with that sick twisted bastard of a Half-demon." She said and her eyes glowed bright blue and she wanted lash out but wouldn't. Knowing her brother would become curious and that fight was not need she still long for the demon before her. He was unaware and that was best for now and that was the way she wanted for now. She was very much alone right now and that was not what she wanted at all but would live with it if meant to be.

"My lady I have a question for you that I would like to ask?" asked the monk.

"Go ahead and ask just don't come to close monk." He nodded and then spoke.

"What brings you here and how do you know Inu Yasha?" He asked a question she didn't want to answer and little did she know when she looked to him the longing showed again.

"I knew of his family long before he was born. I met his father when I was a young kitten and grew attached to Sesshoumaru like an older brother I never had the is he never minded it. Still doesn't he was there through a lot of difficult times for me. As for the other one I was seriously just coming to see if the rumors were true and they were. I am happy to see him again though." She said the last part to herself mostly and turned to leave. She walked away only to be grabbed by a clawed hand and she stopped wanting her dream to come true but it wouldn't.

"You can stay." he said she walked into the town with them and laughed at the children she was happy for now. But she did need to get back to the palace soon. Council plus soon she would leave to the present to get some work down there. She was hasty in her leaving and never saw Sesshoumaru watching as the tears came down while she left. Silently saying I love you to her true love. She sprinted to her home and then collapsed knowing her brother was not far off.

She would be in the security of her big brothers arms when the council would arrive to demand she mate Naraku. Then she would go the present and get to relieve soe stress and then find out what torment a certain human had been through as of late she smirked like a certain Kitsune she knew her true self was released there and then she was herself. She felt the approach of her brother and then knew the council was not far either. She climbed to her bed and sat there and tried to fight the on coming tears of pain and longing her mind had wandered back to the silver haired Hanyou and now she wanted to be in those arms and have him give her children. That dream came almost nightly and she would never fight it.

"Dreams are for those that can achieve them." She said and never expected the response to come and that should that she was truly not paying any attention.

"Then you should be able to dream freely sister for I will one day get you in his arms like you desire." Said the brother she was certain would come and had. Sesshoumaru was in the door way and knowing the council was coming so he held her close so she could vent the pain that was in dire need to be vented. When the council arrived they saw Sesshoumaru holding her in a comforting their lady and knew that she was upset over the half-breed and this pissed them off.

"If you mated Lord Naraku this would not happen. You be better off." They said and the response was a growl from two sources. One from the lord they respected so much. The second would be their hated lady that refused to them to be reasonable. The problem was that they were not being reasonable about tryin to forcing her to be with someone she didn't want to be with.

"I refuse to mate that masochistic bastard. I wil only mate someone I chose and that I and my brother deam acceptable. You will never ever be the one to choose for me. Do you understand me?" She half growled out. They all nodded to her and left she finished her breakdown and gained control. "Thank you big brother." she said and hugged him. He hugged her back with a small smile. He had his sister back after so long. She was all he needed in his mind. For now he would take care of the council.

After Kyline went to sleep Sesshoumaru left to the council and knew they were waiting in the council chamber and were hoping to persuade him to get her to mate Naraku and using threatening tactics. It would not work since he was stronger then them. He walked in and they smirked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru all we want is for the lady to be happy. Seeing her like this is not good so we j..." The glare spoke wonders saying he didn't believe them and with good reason Naraku would rule the kingdom and Sesshoumaru was not going to have it. He spoke and left no room for arguement when he did and the next time he would have the long time friend of his sister present for speaking to them.

"I will have no such mating take place between my sister and that half-breed. He would torment her and take over for her and that is all you want. She has turned this kingdom around. It is thriving and now you want her to lose that. I and the wolf will decide who she will mate and he is not on our list now. She is doing a good job and you hate it. I am proud to have her as a sister. You will drop this subject till I speak with you all again. Do I make myself clear. For I hold power over my sisters court as well as my own and that is because this land resides in my land and I am lord of the West." They all nodded and then were silent.

He walked the halls and knew soon the target would come soon the wolf and him would silence them for a bit. Right now he felt his brother close and their fathers sword. He had other pressing matters but they were headed this way and that meant the shard the human girl senced was his sisters. That was not good. _Damn she is just overcoming the pain from earlier and they will be here by night fall. Please something delay them she needs the rest._ He thought.

**Night Fall**

Luck was not on the lords side his sister woke and they were at the gate. She dressed and ordered them to be let in and escorted to the dinning hall. She smiled when they showed up. As they all sat at the table Kyline welcomed them and then they all noticed Sesshoumaru. And got defensive but she solved the issue swiftly.

"You all are safe Sesshoumaru is my big brother so to speak. I grew up with him there for me. He would not do anything to my guest unless he sees them as a threat and you pose no threat to me. I know Sango would not harm me. Nor would Kagome. You all are safe." She said and dinner was served and then Kagome spoke.

"Kyline I felt the presence of a Sacred Jewel shard on you." That made her freeze and Kyline sighed knowing it was going to happen.

"I would rather you all have it then Naraku. I do have one and I fear that the council may have tainted it but the one around your neck is pure so you can have mine." She called it forth then proceeded to hand it to Kagome as the council came.

"You have had the shard the entire time don't give..." They were all on the sharp end of Tokijin. Sesshoumaru standing and threatening the council.

"Kyline will hand that over to whom ever she wishes and you will not tell her otherwise. I see you all again you will be dead understood." They left swiftly. He sat back down and went back to eating dinner and the group was surprised. Sesshoumaru reacted swiftly to the threat and then went back to eatting as if nothing happened Kyline smiled and sighed.

"My council has become a headache and I can't do anything about it because they are right about one thing. I need a mate. But I don't want just anyone. I want the one. But they insist I mate that bastard Naraku." She said and Sesshoumaru growled.

"I know brother I don't have to because you and the wolf say no and father gave you that right to decide for me. I feel like I should take the wolf up on his offer long ago." That recieved a worse growl. She laughed and he relaxed. The group was shocked and didn't know what to say.

"How is it even possible? She is teasing him and he doesn't try and kill her." The young lady went to answer but Sesshoumaru beat her.

"I am not going to threat me little sister sence she knows when to stop and not go any further plus I know her to well and have as she put grown up with her. Inu Yasha is the youngest out of us all. I am the eldest." He said watching as he was acting civilized and that would be a surprise to every one and then they saw the girl at the head getting annoyed and then she looked to the others.

"He is not always heartless especial..." She never finished just got up and left to her room and Kagome ,Sango, and Sesshoumaru watched as she left. Kagome confused as to what is wrong and not getting it. She saw Sesshoumaru sigh though he didn't seem to realise it had slipped and noticed that he was showing concern for his sister.

"Lord Sesshoumaru did we do something wrong?" asked Sango and she knew he would answer since they were allowed in. Well maybe but he surprised them when he did. Especially the answer he gave them.

"She is hurt that you don't trust me the way she does. Especially you slayer. She has told me that her life is mine to protect and if it came right down to it she would wish me to be the one to kill her. She trusts me with her life and wish you all could see me the way she does. But you can't considering you know me not like her. She saw me when I was a young pup and was with me for the most part as I grew." He said and stood and left to find his baby sister but felt the priestess following him.

"I think there was more to that then you said." He growled but she continued to make him stop. "I am not saying you lied I am saying something is missing. She was almost in tears and that is not the soul cause of that frustration." She said and Sesshoumaru was surprised that someone else had seen that in her. Him and that damn wolf were always the only ones to see that in her.

As they approached she was crying in her room looking out over the lands. Her hair loose and flying in the wind and she was letting the tears fall and wasn't hiding it since any who came to look were ones that could read her. One of them was the one she could never hide it from and that was her ever important big brother. The one that was always there when she needed to cry. The one that she trusted whole heartedly and would never betray. She turned and ran into his arms chant on phrase.

"I can't...I can't ..." she said and repeated it and Sesshoumaru understood however the miko was lost.

"She is talking about a problem that may reveal itself sometime soon. I hope sooner rather then later since if it is later she will break." He said coldly but Kyline could always see past the facade. He looked at her and his sister was crying but Kagome put something together.

"Does it deal with one of our members?" Was all she asked and Kyline couldn't speak but she nodded. After a few minutes she fell asleep clinging to her brother his tail wrapped around her. She loved her brother and in her pain a smile smile came to her face whispering "big brother" in her sleep. He sat with her but asked something of the girl infront of her.

"Could you go tell the others she is fine just needs some rest. I will tell all I know when you return. I trust you more then anyone else in the group." He said and watched her leave and do as she was asked knowing that was a lot from the lord to trust her with this.

Sesshoumaru sat in the moonlight with his sister in his tail with her head on his chest. His armor was off and Tokijin was a few feet from them. Her black hair was a good contrast to his pale skin and white Kimono. The window was open to the pale blue room with whites and blacks all over. Even on the western style bed. He knew she was still sleeping. He was looking to the moon silently asking for some assistence with her. Even his mother would be better then nothing he knew she still loved the Neko Hanyou in his lap. His sister was the daughter she never had and that was saying alot considering his mother disliked humans. But Accepted this young girl when she was a kitten.

She walked in and gasped at what she saw. The moonlight made Sesshoumaru look like a god and he was always a good looking chunk of maleness she noticed that the day she met him. But he was an enemy then now she didn't know what to think of him since she saw a side of him only the girl in his arm saw. A side she wanted to see more of. Walking in quietly as to not wake her hostess and hopefully new friend. She sat down and the molten golden lava of the western lords eyes. He spoke to her and told her that his sister wanted the hanyou as a mate but wouldn't bring herself to tell him since she wasn't supposed to love the boy.

She understood and looked to the girl who looked like she was as helpless as a child but was way more dangerous if prevoked into attack but something told her that Sesshoumaru took care of threats before they reached that level before then. She had a hunch she was more right then she knew as well but thought better not to ask. She nodded and left for her room and knew then that somethings were about to change between Sesshoumaru and the group. This meant that they were going to be on better terms hopefully. She thanked the lord and left him to his thoughts.

_That girl will be of use in the future with my sister someone else to help with her is a bonus I hope the words I spoke to her will never reach the Hanyou's ears until I am ready for the to. That would not be good at all I want sister ready for the things that will follow. _He thought and knew his beast agreed and then picked her up and laid the princess in her bed and went to his room and rested.

**Morning**

Inu Yasha went to the garden and saw the girl who left her own dinner in a rush and seemed to be fighting off tears. Kagome had come back and said she was fine and just needed to relax she had a bad day. Sesshoumaru confirmed that later on. Now she stood in the middle of a garden in a ocean blue Kimono that had a picture of a white dog on it. Staring into the pond she sighed and continued to stare. The morning was her time to collect her thoughts and prepare for the day.

"What happened?" He asked and she jumped and after seeing it was the one she wanted she grab her necklace and sighed.

"I had...alot on..."He came forward and stared at her and he was inches away. She was scared that he would figure her out and then hate her but he didn't.

"I know there is more. I know I have never been the best brother but you can talk to me." He said and left knowing she wanted some time alone. After he was a good distance away she collapsed and the tears came again but these were silent. She wanted nothing more then to kiss him since around him she was not going to trust her voice. _I love you Inu Yasha and you can never know._ It was then Sesshoumaru walked by as she was sitting on the bridge crying looking into the water. Wishing she was one of the koi in the pond. That way she would no longer feel this pain and not need to hide it any more.

She looked to the lord near her and hugged him knowing he was her crutch and he would not leave her alone forever. But should he mate he would not always be able to come running and then she would be on her own. She told herself that should that day come he would be too late to save her fro her own hand. She would die. Because then she would break. At least currently.

"I will die alone won't I big brother?" She asked and he shook his because he would not allow it. She would be truly happy if he had anything to do with it.

_Hey thanks for waiting Read and Review. No flames please._

If anyone could draw this pic I would love a copy of it. Thanks


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: Don't but wish I did.**

Afternoon rolled around and they had a good lunch not much happened and then the Inu-tachi left and Kyline watched from the balcony. She was upset yet glad since that meant her secret longing would not be figured out and she had some peace. But then there was the fact the confrontation was bound to happen eventually. She sighed and walked back into her room and looked to the door daring it to open and to see the concil members that were wanting her with the vile being known as Naraku. Nothing happened and she walked to her study many things to go through. This is where she wish she could hand all the work to the demon lord known to her as brother.

Speaking of which as the girl entered her study he was sitting at his desk but working on the important work in her study. She decided she would relieve him of some of the burden of paperwork knowing tons were at his own desk in his palace. She smiled and walked to her desk and did half and sighed as a knock came to the door.

"Enter" she said and entered the toad Jaken and the advisors. She growled and then went back to work hoping the advisors got the hint she was in no mood for their usual antics. As they were about to speak the girl stood and went to leave. She then spoke.

"I am sorry but I must go to my other home something important. So I must return to the place in which my birth mother came from." She said and left the palace and then vanish for a bit. She appeared in Modern Japan and smiled the school knew she would be showing up there somehow. As the bus reached the High School she smiled at her group of friends. One was her long time friend Tenko and then she smiled. Once the group stood in the gym with the Japanese students she saw the one person she didn't want to see. A certain red haired and Emerald eyed boy that she wished wasn't there. Since the minute they were alone she was all his.

"The pairings will go as such. Shuichi Minamino with..." the girl begged that he didn't pick her. "Stacie Chang. Tenko with Yusuke Urameshi." Everyone in the gym saw the girl with blonde hair freeze she didn't want to be with the red head and that is exactly what happened. She sighed and walked up to him and said in a low tone and in another language so no one would know what was said.

"You better not try anything just yet you damn fox." this made him smile and then they both laughed. He then lead her to the bus for those with high school students and knew that she would follow and that was where he kissed her.

"He begged me to do it and was not shutting up I apologize." He said and she glared and then said something that shut the fox to shut up.

"Well then he won't be getting anything for a while and he can be left hanging for a while." She said and had a calm voice which told Youko she was not kidding either and that she was going to go through with it and that was the end of it.

As they walked into the first class of the day it was like a day in amercian classes except that they did the explaining then went on to the lessons for the day. She was fine for the lessons and then met up with the gang after school at the local arcade and Keiko was there with a friend of the two girls and then Stacie smirked at Kuwabara he was annoyed by his. Kurama held Stacie around the waist She had called a friend on the cell to have her meet them at a park near by. Yusuke saw his team mates closeness to the girl.

"Kurama do you know that girl. She is hot but you act like you are together." He said and then looked confused at the two. Hiei answered before the others could.

"Because you baka they are together. And have been for centuries they just never could mate didn't stop them from loving each other though. She is the lover to Youko I believe soon the human counter part to the Kitsune. But in truth they are together and will remain that way for centuries to come." He said waiting for the comment his "daughter" would make. He didn't for long.

"I feel like he is marrying me off." She said and then looked up. "Kagome!!!" She yelled and ran to her. She smiled and lead her to the group. "Kagome I would like to introduce my friends. Urameshi Yusuke, Shuichi Minamino aka Kurama, Hiei Jaganshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, and Yukimura Keiko. Everyone this is Higurashi Kagome." She said and walked back to her old spot and then Hiei spoke up in a different Language known as Wolf Youko.

"She has high spirit energy and Pure power is she a priestess?" He asked and then the girl nodded and they all were shocked. She smirked and told them to hang on.

"Kagome how is Inu by the way?" She said and Kagome laughed.

"Still a pain. The baka wanted me to stay and I have a test tomorrow in math." She said and Kagome then tear dropped. "Wait why do I feel this was a trap for a point?" She said because she was aware on how this girl worked and knew it was highly possible and she saw the smirk.

"Because Kagome it was. Yusuke and all of these people work around or are demons." Said Stacie and smiled. "Hiei is a demon, Yusuke is a Hanyou, Kurama is a demon, and Kuwabara is the only human here. You are there 'worst enemy' in being a priestess. Though you are an unique one at that. Protecting a precious object that no human nor demon should posess. Fox you get any ideas I will presonally castrate you." She said that was when Botan should up.

"You guys Koenma has...wait this girl is who he wants to talk about." She said and Kagome watch her friend get tense and then saw her lighten up.

"Lil' Tenko hey!" She hugged a small girl and picked her up. She carried the little girl and had Kagome walk with her. They walked into through the gates to the young princes office and smiled. Stacie looked to the girl next to her trying to figure out what the guy could want that dealt with her and then it came to her and she growled. Making all eyes go to her.

"I am going to kill your father Yusuke!!!!!" She said and then ran into Koenma's office. "What is it that needs to be done with Kagome? Raizen you are dead I know you are the one with the request and are here." She said and the demon lord appeared.

"Good to see you too Stacie or should I call you Kyline?" He said and regretted the words he was fixed with a glare that would have made sure he was six feet under.

"Stacie hold on until the others including the girl gets here." He hoped that Hiei and Kurama would get here soon and then one could calm her down. She was furious and need to be calmed. Once the guys got there Kurama got to her and let his aura fly so it could calm her down. He also nuzzled her neck. With in moments she was a little calmer.

"She deserves to know what is going on Koenma. I think I know what the mission is. Kagome please calm down a bit so long as Kurama is here and Hiei is too I won't do anything." She leaned into the boy little did most the group know it was no longer Shuichi it was Youko but that was no problem. He was out to calm his chosen.

"Yusuke will you change to the demon you are please?" Confused but did it anyway. As he did he closed his eyes. He didn't see what everyone else did Kagome change as well. Stacie smirked.

"You can't be Kikyo's Recincarnation because she would have to handle the demon blood in your vains. And I don't think she could your demon blood is stronger then her spirit you had part of it. Because of the Shinkon you had part." Said the girl and leaned on Youko more. He smirked and made a low sound similar to a purr.

"Wow now I know that this is wierd. What is going on?" Yusuke had opened his chocolate orbs and saw the girl Kagome looking similar to him but female. He was then in for more shocking information.

"She is your twin. I believe she is the older and that two mothers have some explaining. I believe the mission is her protection and to find out where she disappears to almost weekly." She said and recieved a nod. "The question I can answer. She goes to the Fuedal era. She is the Shikon Miko and is the one who shattered the jewel. She is now on a quest to put it back together. However she is in danger and the danger increases everyday. I may not be able to keep an eye on her at all times due to my title there. As Princess of the western Neko tribe." She said and Yusuke was shocked and then realized she was changing before them. Her hair became longer and darker to a jet black her ears moved to the top of her head and became cat like. Her eyes a blueish cat eyes and she grew a tail.

"Well that answers a lot so Kyline are you marked yet?" asked Youko and immediately was smacked. She was then looking away and Kagome hugged her and patted her back. That was when the group saw it.

"No I am not but wish I was to the one I want. Am I correct Koenma your mission is to watch her." Recieving a nod the group headed out and then saw the mothers in a park. Atsuko and Kagome's mom were talking and then they saw that the group was there and the mother's explained the truth. Kagome was shocked but Yusuke not so much but that was when Kagome's friends and Hojo. She sighed and Yusuke looked over and understood the problem.

"Hey we can handle this." As the girls called her they saw the boys around her.

"Are you sure you should be standing? I mean you were in the hospital for your lukemia so why are you out here." She looked at them and sighed.

"Ya I am fine its under control my mom pulled me to inform me I am adopted and that this guy here is my younger twin brother." She said and they were shocked and notice Hojo pondering.

"Hey Kagome will..." Before the words left his mouth Yusuke jumped in feeling like his power was calling to her.

"Hey are you going to ask her out?" He asked and Kagome felt relieved.

"Ya why do you care you just..." He was cut off by Yusuke again. Then was shut down.

"I may be just finding out that I have a sister but the fact is she is and I don't know you and she doesn't seem to want to be with you. She seems to be being polite to you and indulging you and you just are reading the signs of a girl that doesn't like you like that. I can see that and I just met her." He said and was standing near her. The girls were shocked and then two of them got mad.

"Who are you to say that you hardly know her she..." That was when Kagome jumped in.

"He is right though I am being nice I don't like you as more then a friend. I just don't want to hurt you I am sorry." She said and then the gang walked off. As the girls then looked surprised and then walked away sulking about the fact that someone they knew for so long was figured out by a person who knew her for a few minutes.

When Kagome, Yusuke, and the group reached the Higurashi Shrine the group was stunned thinking it would be similar to the shrine Genkai stayed in. That was when they saw the Goshinki Boku and then the well house and Kagome smiled at it.

"What?" asked Kurama and then noticed Kyline was in the tree and leaning against the trunk in cat demon form. He leapt to the branch and then watched the girl sigh and become distant. He knew she was thinking about her love and that was when he realized she had to be this way once or twice with him when he was gone. She was after all alone for the most part. "She may be leaving some time soon." He said and she nodded and then leapt down.

She knew that once they returned she would be traveling with Kagome and that meant she could get found out about a love that didn't need to be found out. Yes she loved Kurama but this was another life. She is a lot older then most thought. She was closer to ten thousand years old or at least her spirit was she herself was more like a few hundred as far as Kagome was concerned. As for Hiei and the fox the ten thousand mark was right. But that is a different story. Inu Yasha was her main concern and she wanted him to be with the one she thought he loved.

Kagome was with her mom and then noticed that Yusuke was there as well. She wanted to get some supplies for the people in the Inutaichi and more food for the extra people in the group. She was sure they would want more then what Inu Yasha's diet of Ramen Noodles was. She started to pack when Yusuke was curious about something. He looked to her bag and then her.

"I use it to bring my supplies to the past like the ramen and sweets plus the first aid kit .Also some of my homework and study stuff so I can get my grades up if I have the time." She said and then Yusuke laughed.

"Ask Kurama he may just help you because he is in High School and the top of his class so that may save you in that area. Just ask he is nice unlike some of the group." He said and she looked happy for that she may actually be able to study for her tests. This may work out. When tests come up she will have the understanding of the tests. She immediately went to the fox and asked if he could he nodded and told her he would do what he could and then helped her study for the next days test. By the nights end she had the work done and understood enough to study for the test.

The next day they did their school thing and those that would show up told them that something came up and would be gone. Stacie's teachers were not surprised when she would vanish and not show up for days on end. Kagome passed her test and then came home and saw her brother there and then lead them all to the well but Stacie had a quicker way. She cut a hole in the air and they went through it and appeared in the fuedal era and near the village. She sent the signal to her brother that all was well and she was back but let him know to come to the village.

"Kagome!!" came the sound of a child only for Kagome to be tackled by a flying red fluff ball and then that ball to be revealed as Shippo. That was when the rest of them came which included Kyline's dreaded love. She saw Inuyasha and he acknowledged her then growled.

"You called him didn't you." said the boy and she nodded.

"Because all of you need to hear this and with some help our enemy won't." She said and then the help came as Kurama formed a barrier in which Naraku could not hear nor see what was being said.

"Okay everyone is here and I need only say this once. Kagome is a twin her true brother is here with us as well as a few others which are the following. Yusuke Urameshi, Hiei Jaganshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, and Shuichi Minamino aka Kurama. Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama are of demon heritage. Yusuke like me and Inuyasha is a half demon. Kurama and Hiei are full blooded. Kurama and Hiei can go into depth if they desire though I request it. And if you don't shut him up I will." She turned to the red haired demon. "good now back on track Yusuke and Kagome are the twins. She is the only one with the purifying power however she does have the spirit ability like Yusuke. He will teach her that however I believe the extra help will be nice in dealing with the damn half spider that is ever evassive." She said and looked to the others and then to the group that came with and then sat and let Yusuke and the other two demons show and prove who they were. Kurama had it the hardiest claiming and being Youko and all.

After a bit the group left the barrier's protection and then went to the village and got theirmuch needed rest but the group saw Kyline stay back with Sesshoumaru talking to him and Hiei was curious. She fed him the info he was looking for and the bit about her seeing the lord as a big brother and the reason for it. She also told Sesshoumaru about her connection to the forbidden child and the connection to the fox and that. She told him the truth but then looked away feeling her crush near by.

When he approached and saw her looking away he was confused. She looked to Sesshoumaru and he headed for the village she sighed and walked to the boy while fingering a neckalce. She knew that Inu Yasha wanted to talk to her about the traveling and such. She was well aware of his concern over Sesshoumaru and the others. She also knew that soon her council would want her home to talk about Naraku and the coming need for her to mate.

"What is goign on are you and Sesshoumaru going to be traveling with us? Also what is with the others you brought here and what are they doindg here?" He said and she rolled her eyes and answered.

"First yes I plan on traveling with you as for big brother I have no idea it is up to him. He does what he wants. I would prefer it if he did but I will not force him. As for the others they will be because Kagome needs more protection request of her real father not the one that died. You will get the rest of your answers soon we are being spied on by Naraku." She said and the Samiyosho flew off. Naraku was confused he saw no one and didn't sense the Miko.

She growled feeling her council and knowing what they wanted. As they got closer Sesshoumaru and Hiei appeared and growled. They felt the annoyance and frustration in her aura. Inu Yasha was confused. The rest appeared and they were witness to her frustration.

"My lady you are back and have yet to see the lord Naraku so you can be..." her growl shut them up.

"I have told you before that he is no choice I want nor will I ever he will never ever be my mate. Not if it cost me my life. He is a monster and needs to die. I will never mate that thing. My father betrothed me to him and then expected me to follow even when I knew that the minute I birthed an heir he would kill me. Never will I do such a thing. NOW LEAVE ME BE!!!!!" She hissed and then swiped at them. They left and glared at her. The girl screamed and then calmed.

"Kyline?" Asked Kagome and the others even Inu Yasha was curious but before she answered Sesshoumaru did.

"Kyline's Neko father had betrothed her to Naraku shortly after Inu Yasha's pinning to the tree he figured the half-demon was powerful and would make her a good mate. Not sensing the evil in the creatures being. He also didn't realize what he had given her to. Or he did and didn't care he never consulted me on it. However since learning this the council has made it there mission to get her to him. They know that the bastard would pup her then kill her once the pups don't need her. So that her kindness doesn't rub off. She never has and never will want to go through with it." Said the Lord and the others were shocked. "plus she made a vow that she is being held to." He said and then received a glare.

"I told both you and the baka I am willing to recall it. Neither of you will let me. I need a strong mate and a strong heir. You and him are evil." She said and then sighed knowing curiousty was peaked as to whom he was. "Mangy wolf ring a bell Inu...?" She stopped her self from saying what she wanted to that would get a curious look.

"You know Kouga?" Asked Kagome and then there was the odvious how long that never was asked because Inu was pissed.

"One yes I know Kouga have for a long time. Two no I did not call for him to show considering we will run into him sooner then we would have Sesshoumaru. Three Inu Yasha I apologize for not telling you sooner of all I know." She said and left she felt the tears coming and wanted very few to see. Least of all Inu Yasha. She could live with it being Kurama, Hiei, or Sesshoumaru. Hell even Yusuke and Kagome. But not Inu Yasha.

"He better start hating me soon and say it so I can find another male." She said and then cried once at the god tree. Sesshoumaru appeared and held her then walked her to the hut were the group could see she was fine. He then spoke.

"I believe I will join for the well being of my little sister, and so we can have more eyes and ears for the damnable spider." He said and recieved a nod. Even he agreed the girl needed help. He wanted to know more but didn't think it right to ask Sesshoumaru. As for the rest of the group they were thinking the more they had the stronger they were.

The young princess rested quietly in the young lords lap his scent filling her mind with pleasant dreams of her papa and mama. She missed her papa and mama. She looked was out cold and curling into the lords tail. He smirked lightly and let her sleep and relax. The Lord of the West smirked at the young Neko in his tail. She was his baby sister. He needed to look after her. He would too. He knew of her longing and need to find a mate that was suitable.

He was concerned for his little neko sister and she was very much his sister in all accept blood. She made him scared sometimes and right now was one. With each passing moment that she was near Inu Yasha and he didn't was another moment that she broke and the others didn't see it. The one named Hiei would though. He has been around her alot to see the signs. As would the Kitsune. He wanted to see her smile again.

"Sesshoumaru what's on your mind." Asked Kagome. Concerned for her new friend and worried for the lord.

"My sister wishes that her heart would be shattered right now by the one she wishes to mate yet she will not tell him of her love. Also I miss the smile I used to see on her face when we were pups. I want to see a real smile." He said not believing he was talking so freely about it. Watching the girl he was talking about sleep.

"Sesshoumaru I realize that she means alot to you but you also got to let her be her. Though I think she needs your support right now. I just don't solving it for her is the solution." She said and he nodded but did think there was more to it. He spoke though.

"I was thinking that you are one of the few people I can truly talk to." He said and then leaned back on the tree. He knew Kagome would listen and not judge but the one thing he needed was someone to listen. He knew she was listening. She smiled to him.

"Well My lord I am honored that you do." She said and stood and then walked closer to him and waited for him to oaky her to sit near him. She watched as he signalled for her to sit and she asked him one thing. "May I give you a hug Sesshoumaru?" She asked and then waited and he was shocked and then nodded. She did as she asked and thensat down. She knew it was not much. Sometimes though all you need is a friendly gesture to ensure that who ever recieved had their support.

"Thank you." He said and then leaned back. "You can rest I will keep watch for the night." Sesshoumaru said and then looked out. Feeling the little princess in his tail move a bit.


End file.
